


She's A Natural

by EliseVanderG



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic, Future Fic, Inspired by Art, Kid Fic, married victuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliseVanderG/pseuds/EliseVanderG
Summary: From sterndecorum's wonderful art: Momma!Yuuri is worried she will get hurt. Victor knows she'll be just fine





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[ART] She's a natural](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621641) by [sterndecorum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterndecorum/pseuds/sterndecorum). 



> I saw sterndecorum's awesome art of Yuuri and Viktor with their daughter and just had to write about it so here you go!

Viktor stretched out, hands grasping the top of the headboard as he bowed his back, relishing in the cracking of his spine and the pleasant humming of blood rushing back down to his feet after hours of sleep. The day was already looking up due to the simple fact that he woke up on his own terms. With a jaw-aching yawn he let his head fall back on the pillow, gazing at his bedmate before reaching out to push some raven fringe out of his face.

 

The morning was not quiet but was peaceful. Viktor brought his hand back and tucked it under himself, keeping his ears alert to any minute sounds in the house. There was the occasional hum of their neighbors’ cars starting as they headed to work. Mr. Martinez was walking his Pitbull if the bellowing bark that was obviously blocks away was anything to go by.  Mrs. Eddie Tucker was playing her gospel music, the notes soft and undisruptive. She must have a window open because normally he wouldn’t hear it.

 

Viktor turned his head, looking at the clock for the time. It was nearly seven in the morning and soon the patter of energized footsteps would wake Yuuri up. He would enjoy the little moment of tranquility while it lasted.

 

As he suspected, twenty minutes passed before he heard footsteps running down the hall. He had gone to the bathroom and freshened up without waking Yuuri and all that stealth would be for naught as the door opened and a little body sprung herself on the bed.

 

“Hi Dada!”

 

“Hello Anyechka,” Viktor laughed as his daughter scrambled over him. Of course, Yuuri woke up, eyes fluttering as he smiled his husband and daughter. Anastasia fell out of his arms and rolled on top of her other father, pressing morning kisses to his smooth cheeks.

 

“Dada, Papa, today’s the day! Are you ready? I’m ready!” She crawled out of their bed and ran to the armoire, yanking out a shirt and pants and throwing them at the bed. “You have to get dressed! _Hurry_!” Her cheeks were flushing in her excitement and at the lack of movement, she turned back around.

 

Viktor had an arm around Yuuri and they were both barely holding in their laughter as their little girl tore around the room. Her fourth birthday was just last week and they had gifted her a pair of ice skates – her very first. Anya was being raised on the ice, going from being carried in her fathers’ strong and loving arms as they glided around to taking sliding steps near the entrance before begging to be picked up. Now she would actually skate.

 

“Yuuri, go get ready before she actually brings the house down. I’ll get her changed,” Viktor kissed his husband’s hair and left the bed, shivering slightly as he instantly missed the warmth of the bed. He held a hand out for Anya and she grasped it, yanking him down the hall and babbling about what to wear with her new skates. Viktor would probably indulge her, letting her pick out whatever she wanted and actually letting her leave the house in some gaudy get-up with green tulle and purple polka dot leggings.

Yuuri would make her look socially acceptable.

 

As he predicted, his little detka pulled out her Tinker Bell shirt and lime green and pink tutu she wore to ballet. When he told her she needed pants, she pulled out her Avengers leggings.

 

“I wanna be a superhero fairy ballerina today when I skate, Dada, ty dolzhen,” she sounded almost hurt at the questioning sound he released without meaning to.

 

“Of course, my love. Did you brush your teeth?”

 

“Maybe,” she said quickly, eyes darting to the floor. At his disapproving hum, she placed her outfit on the bed and walked to the bathroom next to her room, climbing on the bright green stepstool. “I’ll do it now. Get ready.”

 

“I will,” he promised, making sure the toothpaste stayed on the bristles when she dunked it under the water, before leaving to get dressed. Yuuri was already done, running a comb through his hair as he stood in front of their mirror. He put the comb down and leaned against Viktor when he came up to hug him.

 

“Anya is going to get more impatient the more we dally.”

 

“I think we’ve spoiled her too much.”

 

“What gave that away?” Yuuri teased, kissing him deeply.

 

“Hey!”

 

They broke apart to see Anya standing before them with foamy toothpaste all over the lower half of her face. “You’re supposed to be getting dress, Dada,” she groused from around her toothbrush. “Hurry up!” She stomped her foot and then stalked back to the bathroom.

 

“She’s too much like Mari,” Yuuri sighed, breaking from Viktor. “You heard the boss.”

 

“Sometimes I wish I didn’t,” he muttered, picking up the shirt Anya threw on their bed. It was a pale blue turtleneck, one that Yuuri’s mother gifted him the Christmas after they were engaged. He shed his sleepwear and slipped it on before looking for some pants.

 

“Yuri texted you while you were gone,” Yuuri began, slipping his ankle boots on. “He said he’ll be in California for a couple days but then he’s off for a week.”

 

“Oh? You still have the sewing machine and material from Anyechka’s recital in the guest room, right?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll clear it out.”

 

“Papa! Come do my hair!”

 

“You’d think she’d let me do it,” Viktor looked at their reflections. After retiring, he grew his hair out again and it was longer than he’d ever had it before. And yet Anya wanted Yuuri to always do her hair.

 

“Please!”

 

“I should go,” Yuuri whispered, giving him another smile before walking out, calling out to their daughter in Japanese. They tried to speak Russian and Japanese at home as often as possible since they moved to the United States.

 

As Viktor put the finishing touches on his outfit and brushed his hair, he remembered when they first moved. After the Russian government’s anti-gay “propaganda” laws, Viktor packed up what remnants he had of his life there and moved to Japan to live with Yuuri. They got a small apartment since they spent most of their time travelling and at Yu-topia and the rink and were happy until they wanted more. Yuuri retired from skating when he was 25 after he won gold in the Grand Prix Final the second time around and then silver at the World Championships some months later. Viktor then began to coach Yuri, who won bronze at Worlds. Yuuri was at a crossroads of what he wanted to do and opted to go back to school to get his Master’s now that he had the time. The program he selected was in the US and he received a student visa while Viktor applied for the special talent visa – because America had that.

 

They got married. That was a surprise to everyone because it was sudden. They’d been engaged for just about three months (Viktor proposed just before Christmas) when they went to city hall for some basic paperwork concerning property taxes and they just…got married. And just a couple of years later, they had Anya in their arms.

 

“Dada, we’re ready! Papa’s making breakfast so let’s go!”

 

“Da, Anya, wait a moment,” he looked at his daughter and saw that Yuuri had put her in a more acceptable outfit of black leggings, a navy skirt, cranberry leg warmers, and a cream sweater. “What happened to Tinker Bell and Iron Man?”

 

“Papa said I couldn’t wear it,” she shrugged, thundering down the steps to the first floor. She was such a loud child and she could put Lutz, Loop, and Axel to shame. Yuuri was just cracking eggs into a pan when the rest of the family came into the kitchen.

 

“I could actually feel the house tremor,” Yuuri joked, winking at Anya. “Go get some fruit to eat while this cooks.”

 

“I want a plum!” Anya ran to the fridge and pulled it open. “Papa! Rinse it, please!” She held the fruit out to him and Yuuri obliged her. Viktor sat at the table, watching their interaction with a soft smile.

 

And for as sweet and loud as Anya could be, she obviously inherited a mean streak from Yuri. She was hollering in the backseat of their car what felt like minutes later and Viktor had to lock the windows when she rolled it down to yell at everybody outside.

 

The rink they went to was only twenty minutes away and the backroads they normally took were now serving as a detour while construction crews tended to some leak or another. They’d been inching forward for the past thirty minutes and Anya had enough.

 

“I’ll get out and walk! I swear I will!”

 

“No you won’t,” Yuuri immediately scolded her. “You’ll stay right where you are.”

 

“No! I’m gonna walk!” She unbuckled her seatbelt and tried to open the door. Thank goodness for safety locks.

 

“Anastasia! Sit down and put your seatbelt back on!”

 

“But Dada!”

 

“ _Now_ ,” Viktor stressed, glaring at her. Cerulean eyes, so much like his own, were absolutely crackling with her ire. With a huff, she slipped the straps of her booster seat back on and threw her head back with a dramatic groan.

 

“You know the rink doesn’t open until we get there. Your father’s got the keys.”

 

And Viktor did. Because it was his rink. After moving to America, he and Yuri would practice at this one rink, but they closed before Yuri was satisfied with the progress he made for the day. Viktor and Yuuri both wanted a place they could skate whenever they wanted. At least at Ice Castle, Yuuko gave them spare keys. So Viktor drew up a proposal, got in contact with a friend of a friend who was an architect and went to the bank for a business loan and a real estate agent for a lot to purchase to start construction.

 

The Ice Palace was a premiere facility with two rinks – a large square one for public use and a normal sized rink for his trainees to practice in – and Viktor spent his days coaching the students enrolled who showed the most promise, namely Milo Ratkovic and Sabrina Randall who were due to make their senior debuts, while Yuuri handled the administrative side of things with his two fancy degrees in business. They had a team of employees as well who helped manage the place and teach the other courses they offered, including skating for kids 6 and under.

 

Of course, Anya was enrolled to begin the next round of courses and they wanted her to have a slight edge over the kids. A little edge. Just a tiny sliver.

 

Okay, so Viktor wanted her to crush them. Yuuri was bit timid at the thought.

 

His train of thought was broken when Yuuri tapped his hand on the shifter, looking ahead.

 

“Vitya, traffic’s picking up!” Yuuri pointed to the cars in front of them. Once they made it to the first turn that wasn’t closed off, Viktor took it, speeding up the side street and hooking a sharp left onto another backroad they used when the first was flooded. Yuuri proceeded to begin his token protests to Viktor’s sometimes erratic driving and Anya urged him to speed up so they could go down the hills faster and Yuuri looked faintly ill at the prospect.

 

The Ice Palace stood tall and imposing once they turned onto the side road that would take them to it. There was a strip mall about ten minutes away by car and fifteen to twenty on foot that people could eat at if they wanted something more than light snacks and smoothies at the snack bar but the ice rink was isolated otherwise. Viktor parked the car in front of the door, not in the lot, and opened the door for Yuuri. His husband paused to shoot him a dirty look before taking the keys out of his hands, leaving him to get a squirming Anya. As soon as he opened the back door, she was flying out the car.

 

Yuuri let out a squawk of surprise when Anya slammed into the door, face smushed against the glass as she tried to crawl through.

 

“Calm down, Anya,” Yuuri soothed, pushing open the door.

 

“I’m ready! Let’s skate!” She ran in and hopped in place. Yuuri raised a brow at her.

 

“Aren’t you forgetting something?”

 

“No! I have everything! I got my coat and gloves and skates – OH! My skates!” She ran to her Dada who was holding out the glittery purple skate bag in her direction. She took it with a meek smile, face flushed, before she ran back inside.

 

“She’s too adorable for her own good,” Viktor lamented. Yuuri laughed and turned the lights on, shedding his own jacket and tossing it on the wall of the primary rink.

 

“Just wait until she gets older and starts making even more outrageous demands.”

 

“I doubt she could top me. Poor Yakov should be canonized a living saint after what I put him through.”

 

“Anyone’s who’s dealt with you for over a week should be canonized, then.”

 

“Yuuri, where did my sweet little piggy go! Replaced by an angry, wild boar!”

 

“Saint Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov,” Yuuri clapped his hands in prayer, “please hear my prayers.”

 

“Amen!”

 

“Not you too, Anyechka,” Viktor wailed.

 

Anya laughed at him, calling him silly, before demanding he tie her purple skates. She was still on the floor, unsure how to stand on the blades. Viktor knelt down and tied them tightly before helping her up. She wobbled a bit but Viktor didn’t let go of her, instructing to walk towards the entrance of the rink. Once there, Yuuri knelt and removed the guards from her blades, his own skates already secured around his feet.

 

“Change quickly,” Yuuri smiled at him as Anya shakily grasped the wall, eyes wide and jaw determined. Viktor did change quickly, stepping onto the ice and skating a quick lap before meeting his small family.

 

“Are you ready, nemnogo velichestva?”

 

Anya grunted, forehead still pressed against the wall. Her back was tense but she thrust a hand behind her that Viktor grabbed. She pushed off the wall slightly and held her other hand out for Yuuri.

 

“Let’s just skate by the wall until she gets her balance,” Yuuri suggested, looking at their daughter, concerned. Viktor shrugged.

 

“We could go to the center. She’ll learn how to do it without a brace eventually.”

 

“What are you up for, Anyechka?”

 

“Wanna go…go to the middle,” she tipped forward and her fathers pulled her back up. She took a step forward and her parents followed, letting her lead. In the middle of the ice, they took the lead and began to glide slowly, letting her drag behind them until she became more confident and began to take small strides. Yuuri was completely focused on her but Viktor kept looking at them both, a small smile on his face.

 

“Papa, I got it,” Anya whined suddenly and Viktor realized he’d missed what Yuuri said. Her small gloved hands slipped from his bigger one and he realized she’d been holding onto his hand only and that Yuuri had let go some moments before. Using the momentum from her parents’ lead, Anya pushed off her right leg, before bringing her left leg back, pushing off on that one. Viktor grinned and sped up a bit and spun around, beginning to skate backwards. Anya chased after him, huffing as she pumped her arms in an attempt to go faster. Yuuri followed behind in case she lost her balance.

 

“You’re doing marvelously, my love!” Viktor called out to her and she grinned, sticking one leg behind her as she strode forward. “Look at our child, Yuuri! She’s a natural!”

 

“I see!” Yuuri laughed, coming up next to her. “She’s got great form already.”

 

With both parents now in front of her, Anya reached out and they each grabbed a hand, spinning around together and causing her legs to fly up. She released a scream that turned into a loud laugh and her fathers laughed along with her.

 

\--

 

Yuuri was leaning on him heavily, his water bottle crunching as he squeezed it tightly. Viktor wasn’t faring so well either. He kept his hand poised on his lower face as he waited for the announcer to call her name.

 

“Next is Anastasia Nikiforova!”

 

“Jesus,” Yuuri swore, burying his face in Viktor’s throat. “Tell me when it’s over, I can’t watch.”

 

“Me neither,” he whispered, his free hand grabbing Yuuri’s and squeezing tightly.

 

On the ice, fifteen-year-old Anya glided forward and fell into her starting pose, head tossed back and arms spread to her sides, legs crossed and ready to fall into her opening move, a bold double toe loop.

 

Viktor wanted to close his eyes and open them when her scores were announced but he seemed to have lost the ability to blink at all once the music started. Anya had grown beautifully. She dabbled into various activities: tennis, soccer, science club, even politics when she joined Model UN in middle school. But she always came back to the ice. It was in her blood after all. She’d lost sleep over whether or not to pursue a career in figure skating like her fathers, or set out to forge her own path, but there she was.

 

With a crisp clack of blade meeting ice, she flawlessly landed a quadruple Lutz and fell into a combination spin almost immediately.

 

It was her senior debut and she was kicking ass, if Viktor could say so himself. She was smiling, he could see that from his seat, and her mouth was moving along with the would-be words of the upbeat song she’d chosen for her program, hips rocking as she see-sawed backwards before falling to an open eagle, legs perfectly straight before swinging one leg back over the opposite hip and kicking upwards, both legs leaving the ice as she rotated once and before landing and kicking off backwards.

 

While Viktor couldn’t peel his eyes away, he knew Yuri was down there, watching with a scowl on his face as his star pupil debuted with the weight of the skating world on her shoulders. Raised by and around the best skaters of the world, she took something from them each.

 

With a flourish, she struck her final pose, chest heaving as she grinned amidst the thunderous cheers of the crowd. The spell broken, Viktor looked to Yuuri to see he was still looking at Anya, tears running down his face.

 

“That was perfect,” he sobbed quietly, taking out a handkerchief and wiping his eyes with it.

 

“Of course, she’s got my natural skill and your determination!” Viktor hugged Yuuri close and stood up. “Let’s go greet her by the kiss and cry so you can cry and kiss her.”

 

“Shut up,” Yuri huffed, looking next to him. He smiled fondly at the small group next to him jumping up and down, screaming. “Alex! Yura! We’re going down to Anya and Yuri.”

 

One figure broke from the group, silver hair glinting as he hugged Yuuri. “That was amazing! Did you see how high she jumped? She never did it that high in practice! Come on!” Alex left them both behind as he ran down the stairs.

 

“He just left me,” Yura glared, eyes following her brother. “The jerk.” She turned back to the group and waved. “Thanks for cheering on my sister!” The ten-year-old waved at them and ran to join her older sister and her twin.

 

Yuuri and Viktor followed at a much more sedate pace, arms wrapped around each other as Alex and Yura jumped into Anya and Yuri’s laps, the cameras flashing to capture the sweet moment. Anya hugged them both, kissing them loudly while Yuri complained twice as loudly about knobby joints digging into him.

 

Viktor and Yuuri joined them moments later at the edge of the area. Anya ran over to them and hugged them tightly, clearly forgetting about her scores. But her parents knew her scores would be more than enough – she hadn’t missed a single landing and her routine was complex enough for a high performance score. While she had Yuuri’s full attention, Viktor embraced Yuri.

 

“She’s good,” the blond said, nearly reluctantly. “I didn’t think she’d nail the flip though. She landed that maybe half the time in practice.”

 

“Well, she wasn’t performing for a crowd then. She’s like Yuuri like that.”

 

“Yes,” he admitted. “She said she wanted to eat a dozen tacos if she got the top scores. I doubt anyone will top those,” he pointed to the score board. “And you know how hungry she gets after a competition.”

 

“A-ah,” Viktor looked at the scores with a growing sense of dread. All three of his kids loved to eat, especially if it was in celebration of something.

 

“Dada!” Yura smirked at him. “This means tacos tonight. I want carnitas and bistec, and oh! Can we have flautas too?”

 

“Flautas?” Anya turned around, nearly choking Yuuri as she hadn’t released him from her embrace. “And burritos! A giant steak burrito!”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So...I kind of left it up in there as to how they became parents because I know some people like mpreg and others don't so y'all can believe in what you want. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
